Kisses and Raindrops
by CrystalMoonlightII
Summary: They say you find true friends in the most unexpected of places. Finally returning home after months away from Glenberry, Mike Winters comes across a beautiful girl called Beli at the Fitness Club one night. She's hurting, and she needs somebody to wipe away the tears. Could their meeting be the start of something special? (Connected to the Blondie story of Relationship Problems!)
1. Kisses

**IMPORTANT – As the title suggests, this story is connected the Blondie storyline of Relationship Problems. It takes place after one of the potential ending scenarios. With that in mind, I'd strongly recommend you read Blondie up to its current point before starting this. This project might become the replacement of Ego Problems as well. Be sure to catch my journal entry on DeviantArt to get the fullest update.**

 **Anyway, with that out of the way, welcome! Several people have asked me to bring Beli into the Problems Series for a long time. Well, you're in luck. This right here is a trial chapter for a wider tale I want to tell. Please let me know if you like it! Now then, let's get started!**

* * *

 **Kisses and Raindrops  
**

How long had it been? A couple of weeks? No. A few months? Maybe more. It wasn't the most heroic of exits, but it was a way out. There was no sense in trying to justify it. It was an escape through and through. There was no sense of direction in it – just the desperate need to get the fuck away, because the whole mess of a situation was so painstakingly fucked.

Halfway down the uneven sidewalk, a backpack slung over shoulder, rain dripping from his peroxide locks, Mike Winters caught sight of vibrant neon billboards, wide concrete towers and the all too familiar sight of college girls huddled under umbrellas, trying to escape from the elements.

It was grey, it was gloomy, and dear God did the sky look vengeful today, but regardless, such precious sights brought something that resembled a smile. This was home – the place where he belonged.

"Ironic…. I was so desperate to get the fuck out when everything went down. Yet here I am. I've missed Glenberry so much."

No longer could he bum around his uncle's place, putting in a few hours here and there at the family music store to scrape some cash. Not a day more could he sit in one of the quiet bars of small-town Greenville, singing for middle edge men with beer guts who worked over at the admin offices.

A shake of the head pushed that crushing thought away. It was high time to get back on the horse, return to his rightful place in the world, and live the life he'd been so dedicated to building in the months and years prior.

Turning left, down a side street, and another, and another, past the rushing pedestrian traffic, uncaring of the rain. It was there, beyond the roaring cars and the music, tucked away in a quiet part of town, that Mike found his place of belonging.

Glass and metal towered before him – one of the newest development projects in Glenberry. Modern, spacious and perhaps a little too far out of his price range if not for his fortunate circumstances.

Taking the key from his pocket, Mister Winters smiled. It was almost exciting to see the apartment building again, a butterfly fluttering at his core.

"West Drive…. Motherfuck… I'm home."

Down the pathway, past a couple of the other tenants, both smoking feverishly under the entrance archway. Sandra and Rajit – why they came outside for their collective nicotine fix when the landlady allowed smoking in the apartments was anyone's guess.

Giving a quiet sigh, Mike put his key in the lock and nudged the door open, eyes dead ahead – senses overtaken by the clean disinfected small of the main hallway. Bright halogen illumination and clean, crisp blue paint bathed his sight. Next stop, upstairs.

* * *

The clock ticked over, slow and rhythmic within the wide, dusty confines of the apartment. It was then, leaned up against the windowsill, watching the raindrops slither down the glass, that Mike felt that oh so wonderful nostalgia slip away. The notorious romance couch, to the plasma screen, to the massive, blackish grey sound system wired up on the kitchen. Everything was here, perfectly in place, but there was one thing, more important than any physical possession, that was missing.

' _Hey Playa! You have a good day? Screw some hot broads? Pound some pusaaay?'_

An echo of her voice – a reminder of that wonderful time they had together, her vibrant candyfloss hair and those hypnotic, intoxicating pink eyes. A winged beauty through and through.

"Kyu…. I'm not surprised I lost you, especially after you told your boss the deal… but I'll miss you. Yeah, I'm worried, but I've got to stay strong. No more fuck ups."

There it was – sat dead in the middle of the coffee table, taunting. A lone piece of paper, cream colored with bizarre squiggles of magenta fountain pen. Hopping across to the couch, leaning over to pick it up, Mike narrowed his eyes.

The almighty final judgement – the end of a yearlong friendship between human and fairy. When the boss lady spoke, she did so elegantly without a hint of nonsense. Snooty was putting it mildly. Highfalutin was more like it.

"Venus…. I've never seen a creature like her before. One look and my heart was on fire."

It was the way she sat there, legs crossed, flanked by elegant dress-clad fairy bodyguards upon this very couch, penning the fate of another with little to no remorse. If anything, Mike needed to remember, he needed to burn the very memory into the core of his soul as to never forget.

He'd start by reading the all too painful contract one more time. Eyes taking aim, he began at the top line:

 _'In the interest of Love Fairy Inc. and the Lower City District of Sky Garden, I, Venus, goddess of love, have found it necessary to terminate the agreement forged between Kyu Sugardust and Mike Andrew Winters due to gross negligence.'_

Gross negligence? What, an admission of personal feelings was neglecting duty? Being honest after so many months of hiding her true feelings, was the kind of thing a fairy lost her job over? Bullshit. Utter Bullshit. Fingers squeezing around the edges of the paper – Mike carried on reading.

' _Kyu chose to knowingly neglect the well-being of Mike's romantic life, deciding not to tell him essential information relating to a family bond between Miss Tiffany Maye and Miss Jessie Maye. This issue in itself lead to a short-lived affair that essentially damaged the relationship prospects of both candidates.'_

The reminder of that terrible mistake wasn't appreciated, but it was needed. If anything, the only way Mike was going move forward was by accepting it. Taking a breath to cool the tension, he pushed on, determined to take in the last of it.

' _Instead of following guidelines, Miss Sugardust (due to her personal feelings) decided to deliberately guide her client in an unsavoury direction which she believed would ultimately favour her own ends. Given the extended period since the foundation of their contract, and no agreeable results on the relationship front, I have found that from this day onward, Kyu will be placed on an intensive course of retraining, and not be allowed to interact with Mister Winters for the near future. Their contract is hereby terminated. However, I will not be taking it upon myself to afflict Winters with purple magic.'_

Eying the massive 'Terminated' stamp across the front, adorned in red and mystical sparkles, Mike brushed the paper aside. Giving a heavy sigh, thinking hard about the whole scenario one last time, he got up from the couch.

Where better to go than the liquor cabinet right now? Scooping a glass from under the counter and an unopened bottle of the good single malt, he frowned sadly, snapping off the cap. No half measures – not today. He filled the glass to the brim, glancing one last time in the direction of the paper.

"This one's for you, Kyu. A quirky, horny bitch through and through… but you have no idea how empty my life's gonna feel without you in it."

Down in one, the whole glass of glorious firewater greeting his throat in a pleasing burn. Sighing with relief, turning to look at the clock upon the back wall, Mike detached from his overly gloomy thoughts, instead deciding what to do with the rest of his day.

"Eight in the evening."

He ran through a list of potential places to go. The nightclub? No, he wasn't feeling Lusties tonight. Nutmeg Café? Not a chance. It was so quaint that he'd end up thinking about Kyu all over again. Not only that, but he'd have to deal with that grumpy waitress with the blue hair.

A light flicked on inside his head – sparking him into action. That and a quick glance toward the small lounge mirror sat upon the dinner table helped, too. Even through his tee shirt, he could see a great offence staring directly at him.

"I've put on a little weight," he groaned indignantly, clutching the tiny roll around his tummy. "That's what I get for takeout binges and cutting my workout sessions to once a fortnight. That's it… I'm going to the gym. Last I checked they're open twenty-four hours."

Sliding across the lounge hardwood, Mike kneeled down to unzip the front of his backpack, rummaging through in an attempt to find his outfit for the evening.

"Shirt and pants is a little too snappy for the gym. That and I'm sure as fuck not shadow-boxing in shoes. Ah, there they are…."

Tugging hard, he brought out a creased white vest, a little frayed around the edges, and some black sweatpants with a silver stripe down the side.

Nodding, content with his decision, the musician scooped up the articles of clothing, heading in a quickstep toward the open bathroom door.

* * *

"One… one… one two!"

Fists thumped against a punching bag, focused, refined, and in something as close to a rhythm as possible. Damn, he was out of practice, and not only that, but the seriously out of tune dance music blurring from the beat up boombox in the corner wasn't helping. A little Rock, something with a bit more fire would do nicely for a workout session.

Taking a moment to breathe, filling his stiffened lungs with a hearty mouthful of air, Mike paused in thought, his eyes of curious green darting from left to right. Was there anybody else here? No wonder it seemed so quiet aside from the background sound!

"Not a soul in sight…. Weird. There's usually a few people hanging around at this time at night… even on a weekend."

Shrugging, the tired singer reached for his towel, slinging it over shoulder and making for the greyed, dented atrocity pumping out music just across the way. Reaching out, giving the sound device a solid slap, he corrected the horrendous audible hiccups, smiling in honor of this small victory.

"Whoever owns this thing needs to get a Bluetooth speaker. A boombox? I'm appreciating the retro… but this thing's gotta be almost as old as me."

A glint of light – something just barely noticeable from the corner of the eye. On alert, especially as he was alone right now, Winters turned. Was there somebody else here after all? Moving around the abdominal crunch machine, he stopped just short of a large set of brown, double doors.

The metallic sign across the front gave it away.

"Dance Studio? How did I not notice this was here? Fuck knows - I used to come here often enough."

Pushing the heavy doors wide revealed yet another interesting realization. A long walkway leading outside connected this building to another. The dance studio was in an entirely different building too?

Propping the door with his foot, Mike slipped through, wincing as it banged shut behind, the sound echoing in tandem with the howling wind as he stood, assailed on all sides by the cold nip of night air. Yeah, the sleeveless vest was certainly a bad idea, in hindsight.

"Might as well check it out… especially since I've never seen this part of the gym before."

Every footstep across the walkway brought a squeak from his sneakers, each seemingly louder than the last. Holy shit it was slippery. Holding onto the railing for support with one hand, and flicking his drenched peroxide hair aside with the other, Mike growled, holding tight as to keep his balance in check.

The smack of a sudden windy gust against his face was far from helpful.

"I swear! Whoever decided to connect these two with a metal walkway… _fucking metal…_ needs a boot so far up the ass."

He finally reached the other side, thank goodness – fingers scratching desperately against the wood in attempt to grip. Getting a solid hold, fingertips squeezed tight, Mike mustered everything he could, using arm strength and the post-workout adrenaline to shunt the blockade of sorts asunder.

* * *

Sliding against the wood, eyes a little delicate under the contrast of the lights, he winced, taking a breath of desperation as everything came back into proper focus.

The first thing that left his lips was a whistle – low and impressed. They certainly put more effort into this place when compared to the gym just across the way.

A wide, hardwood floor spun out underfoot, cool LED's beaming in neat little rows from above – all while mirrors reflected from both sides, creating an almost surreal trick effect, reflections infinitely lost within one another. Across the back of the room, near the door, away from the glass, there sat a neat line of benches, dotted in-between the occasional stepping stool for gymnastics and physiotherapy. Not to mention the scent, so new and fresh.

It made the travesty that was the connecting walkway fucking bearable.

Seating himself, yanking at soggy shoelaces – Mike brought his sneakers away one after the other, folding his socks inside them and kicking the pair beneath the bench, out of sight and out of mind. Barefoot wasn't his thing, but dammit hardwood flooring was a pain with socks, his apartment had taught such harsh lessons many times over.

That was when he saw her – sat in the middle of the room, so plainly in sight that it was almost stupid how he hadn't noticed until now.

An awe-inspiring, heart stopping, beautiful goddess, silky black hair pouring down her back, and a tall slender form adorned in a free-flowing, loose fitting purple pants and top. She sat, crossed legged, droplets of water escaping from her eyes, two magical whirlpools of deepest fuchsia.

Rendered speechless, Mike allowed a hand to rest upon his chest, taking measurement of the frantically elevated beats of his red organ. He wanted to speak, wanted to say anything, even if it was just an apology for barging in like this, but he couldn't.

Between her exotic features, and her almost magical way of dress, like something out of a Bollywood musical piece, she held him in place. A deeply religous man, Mike most certainly wasn't, but he couldn't help but wonder if he was in the presence of an Indian deity, perfection incarnate.

"I'm so sorry," she sniffled, quiet and reserved, placing an arm around her exposed midriff. "What must you think of me, sat here like this?"

Without another word, the girl dried her eyes, unfolding her legs to sit with two hands held together in a neat clasp. Despite her best efforts however, those tears didn't stay at bay for long.

There was something about this scene, so tragic, so heart wrenching in its own way. It was a real fight to keep the guilt under control. Whoever this young woman was, she looked to be beside herself.

"No," he was quick to counter – desperate to find a way to pardon such an insensitive intrusion. Talk about awful – this was obviously a tender, personal moment.

"It's my fault. I didn't know anyone was here. Seriously, I was just looking around. I'll grab my stuff and get out of your way."

First port of call was to collect his shoes. Reaching under the bench, Mike brought them out, pulling his socks free from within.

"Beli. Beli Lapran... and please… don't leave on my account."

Mike froze up – silenced by the sincerity of her voice. Outside of the now resolved name issue, there were so many questions. Why was she here, sat alone like this so late at night? Not an inch of her was damp, either. Just how long she'd been hidden away in this quiet corner of the fitness centre was anybody's guess.

There wasn't much he could say, nothing with enough sentiment to match, anyway. Not that he needed to. Beli was doing all the talking, and not just with a handful of shy, mousey words, but by way the sheer emotion pooling from her eyes.

She was saying one thing, through her expression, through the way she watched his every move nervously. _Please don't leave me._

An ounce of kindness would go a long way here. Tossing his shoes aside, Mike got up, moving to join her, kneeling with a softness to his expression. "Mind if I ask what's wrong? It's getting late… and I'd hate to see you sat in here by yourself all night."

At first, Beli shrank away, a wilting violet within a wide, empty garden of sorts. Fragile was a word that came to mind, and if anything, it was downright cruel to leave a lady looking as such.

"You need not worry about me. I'm here to centre myself… to get my energies in balance. Besides… I don't even know your name."

Of course, how could he forget?

"Name's Mike Winters. Just a guy who felt like swinging by for few rounds against the punching bag."

"Well, Mister Winters…."

Beli looked off, gazing into the rain drenched windowpane at the front of the studio, seemingly lost to the droplets of water as they slithered down in slow, almost artistic patterns.

"Would you mind terribly if I asked you a question. I know we've just met but… I'd be quite grateful for your company."

After the countless shitty mistakes and things he'd done wrong, there wasn't a chance in hell he'd pass up an opportunity to do some good.

Mike Nodded softly, greeted by a sad, lonely smile from his newfound acquaintance as she looked back. "Of course. Ask away… and I'll do what I can to help you out."

"Okay," she paused, preparing herself with a small, shaky breath. "Have you ever wondered where we go when it's _our time_? Forgive me for the personal question but… do you think we get a second chance? An afterlife?"

A deep and meaningful question through and through. "I'm not all that religious…. Spiritual, maybe, flat out religious, no."

It took a little time to ponder, to find an answer that really meant something. Belief wasn't something Winters brought up all too often, yet deep within, buried somewhere at the centre of everything, a light glowed softly in support of the idea.

Right now, a nod was the best thing he could give. "Yeah… I like to think so. I mean, I couldn't begin to guess where we go when we pass… but there's a place out there... _somewhere_..."

It was hard not to believe in such things, especially after a fairy crashed in so boldly a little over a year back.

Kyu had certainly changed his whole perspective.

Beli gave a relieved sigh, reaching out to clasp his hands, cheeks reddening under their small union of sorts. "I'm glad you think so…. You see, I'm struggling with my home life right now."

"But," again, she stopped flat. "I won't say anything more. You must think I'm such a bother, opening up to you like this. I'm sure you have problems of your own to deal with. You don't need to hear silly little me going on and on."

Mike shook his head – tightening his hold upon her hands in a showing of support. She seemed to shiver under the additional contact, but didn't back away in the slightest. "No. Don't say that. My issues aren't worth jack in comparison. Beli… doesn't matter if you're a stranger… You're hurting and you need a shoulder to lean on. _Talk to me_."

"It's my grandmother," the Indian beauty clarified, closing her eyes in reflection. "She's quite seriously ill at the moment. I worry she doesn't have much time left. It's old age… heart problems."

Mike felt a sting, sharp and unforgiving, flashing him back to a different time and a different place, his photographic memory recalling the sight of a familiar headstone. _Angela._

"Go on," tidying away his own emotions – locking them behind a wall, he stayed quiet, content to let Beli keep on talking.

"Well… they say she needs surgery… a transplant, but it isn't that simple. You see, I used to attend a business degree, but I stopped halfway to care for _Awa._ Mother and father live at the other side of the country, out on the east coast."

Beli took in a deep breath, squeezing down hard against Mike's hands, shuddering as yet another deluge of watery pain slipped free. "She's ninety-four. They say she might be too fragile cope with the procedure… and even with the help of my parents… we still don't-"

Breaking down – she sobbed freely.

No way could Mikey watch this any longer. His heart, his conscience, everything that made him human, screamed against it. Taking his hands back, he put a pair of gentle, caring arms around Beli's shoulders, bringing her close in a cradling, compassionate cuddle.

Shushing her as she cried against the nape of his neck, the singer discarded all of his own petty fears; all of his worries, wanting instead to do nothing more than provide comfort.

"You're fine," he reassured her – playing the part of an older sibling as he patted her back with his palm. "Take as long as you need. I don't care if it gets to midnight…. I'm here for you…."

Eventually, after all the snorting and sniffling, Beli inched back, her beautiful eyes puffy and swollen – hair in a seriously scruffy mess of waves and frizz. Her expression conveyed a thankfulness – one so demure and sincere that it almost knocked Mike flat on his back.

"Thank you," she whispered, not letting go for a moment. "How could I ever begin to repay you? You don't know me and I don't know you…. It's not often you find someone kind enough to bare your burdens."

"No charge," Mike insisted, offering a warm, friendly smile. "I'm not exactly the best person in the world myself… but if I can make a difference… even if it's just this once… then I'm happy."

Beli leaned in again, drinking up his warmth in one last squeeze.

"Well, Mike…. I'd be honored if you kept in touch. That's if you can deal with me seeing me again. I feel like a terrible pain for bothering you, and it simply won't sit right until I've done something to show my thanks."

Talk about role reversal. Now it sounded as though Beli felt guilty. She'd done nothing wrong!

Yet there was something aglow within those fuchsia pools of hers, like a beacon lighting the way within a dark, mesmerizing ocean. It made one thing clear as day – she wasn't going to back down. In her own gentle way, Miss Lapran was insisting.

Finally giving in, Mike bowed his head in approval. Slowly edging back from their shared embrace, he reached into the confines of his pocket and pulled out the Huniebee, running his fingers across the smooth, tactile edges. A magical masterpiece.

Why Venus didn't confiscate his lifeline to the fairy world when she had the chance was beyond sense – but he wouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth. Giving a flick of the screen, he waited for Beli to catch up, as she brought her own, far simpler flip phone from the confines of her purple pants.

An exchange of numbers later and they were good to go, the dark-haired girl giving a regal bow. There she was again, being so respectful.

"You don't need to be so nice," Mike assured. "All I did was give you some of my time. Anybody else out there wouldn't done the same, seeing a girl as beautiful as you looking so dejected."

A soft gasp slipped free from Beli's delicate pink lips, "B-beautiful," she stammered, looking away shyly. "Goodness me. I- I don't quite know what to say…."

Silence hung over the room – an invisible wall of sorts dividing the two. Damn. He hadn't meant to let that slip, even if it did come from an honest, truly compassionate place. Yeah, he'd about outstayed his welcome now, the thickness in the air spelled it out quite clearly.

So, getting to his feet, Mike gave Beli one last supportive gesture, providing a thumbs up before moving in the direction of his discarded shoes.

"If you need me then don't be afraid to drop a line, Beli. Most of the time I work on Fridays and weekends, so I'm usually free Monday to Thursday."

She'd shuffled to her feet, greeting him up close and personal by the time he'd slipped his footwear back on, socks and all.

"Mike…"

There was something different about Beli's tone, nervous yet, strangely empowered – far different from her reserved, soft-spoken demeanour in the moments before. Not to mention her hands were trembling, those cheeks of hers so damn red she'd shine if somebody turned out the lights.

Taking a deep breath, and another, and even a third, Beli brought her hands outward, trembling as her fingers, so beautifully soft, caressed his cheeks.

"I can't believe I'm doing this but… you seem to be a wonderfully kind individual. Again, thank you…. Thank you from the bottom of my heart…."

Lips, tender in their intent, edged ever closer, brushing against his cheek and pressing down in an innocent kiss. There they stayed for many a long, precious moment. A pleasing, fluffy sensation filled Mikey to the core as they departed. Beli remained fixated on the hardwood underfoot.

A genunine kiss, vastly different from anything he'd experienced prior – one that in its own special way held so much loving sentiment.

It was like watching an innocent schoolgirl confess her crush for the very first time. There was no doubt - this girl held the kind of purity that was lost to the world. All she wanted was to share her compassion, to show her heart in all of its splendor.

"Beli…."

"Now if you'll excuse me," she spoke up – silencing the endless tsunami of thoughts raging within Mike's mind. "I really must be off. I have to wake up early for a morning yoga class. Until the next time I see you, stay safe and be at peace."

Without another word, she bolted, out of the door and into the pouring rain before he could muster so much as a response. It was there, left in the silence of the dance studio, that Mike took his time to reflect, happy and surprised in equal measure, gazing into the infinity of his reflection.

Bringing his fingers to rest upon the place where Beli's angelic lips had been, he gave a tiny smile.

"I think I can call my first day back in town as a success. Feels like I did something good for a change. All I can hope is that I really got through to her."

His other hand sliding downward, settling upon the centre of his chest, he let out a tiny sigh. "Heart problems? Well… Old Lady Lapran… I hope you stay strong…. My best wishes go with you…"

 **To be continued?**

* * *

 **So, there you have it, the end of Kisses and Raindrops' first chapter. Did you like it? Is there anything you'd like to see in future? Are there any Beli fans in the room that particularly enjoyed it? Let me know!**

 **I'm also going to put the current Envy Problems poll on hold to open a new one. Do you want to see more? Cast your vote! You're more than welcome to leave feedback in any form you wish.  
**

 **As always, keep on supporting Huniepop and Huniecam Studio! I'll see you in the next chapter of whatever it is I'm writing!**


	2. Lyrics and Mirrors

**Another chapter of Kisses and Raindrops is here. I'd like to start by thanking everyone for their feedback so far. It's been wonderful to see so much positive response to Beli, especially since this is my first time writing her.**

 **There's one inspirational song in particular in this part that felt more than fitting. Now then, let's get started!**

* * *

 **Lyrics and Mirrors**

A show on the beach – crowds and camera phones – a return to form on this, a glorious Saturday night. Flying with his wingmen, the notorious womanizing guitarists of Third Betrayal, atop a makeshift stage, a blond-haired singer threw his heart into it, not giving a damn about anything but ending the night in style. Euphoria, perfection, freedom, many words came to describe this feeling, but when all was said and done, it was the feeling that spurred him ever in the rhythm, breathing deeply as the melody took hold, Mike Winters popped the buttons of his pristine blue shirt, eying the small gathering of people with heartfelt thanks. It didn't matter if there forty or four-hundred people watching, fans were still fans, and their support was appreciated beyond words.

As the sound dropped, Mike set the mic down against the stage, getting his bearings with a couple of deep breaths. Eyes alight against the starry sky; he couldn't help but wonder what he'd do from this point on.

"Thanks for coming tonight, guys! You've been great!"

He had so many good people around him, his band, his supporters, but there was no denying a rogue feeling, a subtle emptiness that bobbed in the pit of his stomach.

Even though there was so much to smile about, even as he gave the crowd high-fives and smooth, alluring smiles, it was impossible to scrub away the one word that kept springing up in the back of the mind.

 _Loneliness._

Glenberry hadn't changed physically. The beach was still golden and beautiful; Lusties Nightclub was still vibrant and energetic, bathed in a cocktail mix of neon lights. Then there was the Ice Rink. So wide and pristine, almost crystalline in its beauty.

' _Dammit… Here I am… letting my feelings get the better of me again.'_

All of these places had something in common – a long connecting wire that bound them as one. It made it too. Each one of them was a venue he'd visited at some point with either Tiffany or Jessica. Worse still, for the life of him, Winters couldn't stop himself from thinking back.

No – a forceful, sharpened jolt of remembrance was the tool he used to push his mind away from the memories. It was selfish to keep flicking back to the events of the past like some grainy cinema flick.

' _I messed up, and I know it's wrong of me to keep holding on like this. It's for the best that I try and bury it… keep on singing… do something to make other people smile.'_

A vibration shook the senses, snapping him back to reality with a brief prodding of sorts. Into the pocket of his pants Mike went, bringing out his Huniebee.

' _New Message from Jessie.'_

Talk about far too close for comfort. Shaking his head, Mikey gave a light flick of his forefinger across the screen, green eyes taking in every letter, every word of the text with a hint of caution.

' _Hey there, baby. One of my little birdies tells me you're back in town. It's been a while and, to tell you the truth, I keep thinking back to those little meetups we had. I'll be in the Bar and Lounge until midnight…. Why not come visit? Oh, and sweetie? About what happened before…. We should talk about it. MUAH! Love Jessie x x x.'_

Fear, unnerving and a little queasy, filled Mike's stomach. Every siren in his head rang an illuminating red. Here they were again, the flashbacks. Jessie, gorgeous and tanned, that dirty, ensnaring smile upon her lips as she lay spread eagle, nails digging into the sheets. She'd done things for him that he never thought possible, done things _to him_ almost beyond imagination.

Then again, there was far more than that to their get-togethers as well. Nobody held him in the way she did, understood the pain, and provided a shoulder to cry on or a loving motherly smile – regardless of the outcome.

Still, as Mike waved his bandmates off, giving a promise he'd help them pack up the gear next time, he couldn't help but remain fixated upon the message box. As he walked, up the stone staircase and past the boardwalk, his right forefinger hovered between two buttons.

"Reply or delete. What should I do?"

Tearful goodbyes and sad, watery words – he'd already left town on a bad note once. The haunting, twisting reminder of Tiffany's sobs still wouldn't budge. He had to resist, even though it was tempting to see Jessie one last time, avoiding her was for the best.

A press of the crimson cross-shaped icon sealed the deal – shattering the envelope-shaped message in a display of magical, almost cartoonish animation. A dinky little love fairy tottered on screen and swept up the leftover pieces into a trashcan with a broom before whistling happily, slamming the metallic lid shut.

" _Job's done, boss. Message deleted."_

The new update to the Huniebee OS was something to smile about, at least. It never got old, having your own little fairy helper on screen to lend a hand with little tasks like opening a magical web browser, connecting calls or answering text messages. In fact, it was kinda cool.

"With each new update it's like the Huniebee's more and more alive…."

Shaking his head in a low scoff, Mike arrived at the top of the staircase. What was he doing talking to a phone like this?

Stopping for a moment, looking to the left and to the right, he thought things through. Was it worth taking the quick way home, or would the scenic route through Dawnwood Park be a little nicer?

"I think I'll go with Dawnwood… take in the lanterns for a little while and relax before walking the rest of the way back."

* * *

How long had it been, how many weeks, months even, had slipped by since Mikey last laid eyes upon the majestic trees and the wonderful lush grass of Dawnwood? It was a wonderful place – even during the darkest hours of night. The thin, almost mystical beams from the pathway LED lights brought a calming, soothing feeling to his usually racing thoughts every time he saw them.

Sure – most people enjoyed it here during the day, but the best time of all was to visit when the sun went down. Nothing beat the feeling of tranquillity, the occasional passing couple on a date or the chirping musical score of crickets.

It was all too relaxing – wonderfully so. Closing his eyes, lids unsurprisingly lead-lined after such a busy day, Mike let his mind drift in a calmer, happier direction, a tiny yawn breaking free.

"I'm happy to be back for moments like these… the peace and quiet… helps me unfuck my head."

His ears followed a melody – the faint clacking of wood, like sandals. One two, one two, one two – they formed a pattern, faint at first, but becoming louder with each moment that slid by. Was somebody coming this way? Uncaring – too content with his lot in life, he decided to ignore it, lips curving into a smile. Whoever it was would be just fine on their o-

"Excuse me. It seems we meet again, doesn't it?"

That calm, soft-spoken voice – one with such decorum and politeness. A lady, one with the slightest twist of exotic flare to her accent. It was impossible to forget her – especially after that fated night a week or so prior.

The way she wept and shook, the way her deep, mesmeric fuchsia eyes captivated, and the softness of her lips, almost angelic, against his cheek.

Returning to the world with open, hazy eyes, Mike felt himself warmed by the sight before him – that beautiful, heartfelt Indian goddess he'd been fortunate enough to meet.

"Hey Beli," the musician spoke, his sight still blurry with tiredness. "I didn't expect to see anyone this late. You caught me by surprise."

"I'm sorry," she bowed, a delicate pink overtaking her cheeks. "I can leave you in peace if you'd like? I just saw you sat alone and I thought you might like some company."

Why did Miss Lapran, a woman so gentle in nature and so gorgeous in appearance, feel the need to say sorry for absolutely everything? Did she always feel as though she was overstepping the mark? Was the idea of being a little outgoing scary for her?

Shaking his head, Mike brought his legs down from the bench he'd parked upon, shuffling over and offering a seat to the lady with a pat of his palm.

"Don't worry yourself. It's all good. Sit down and take it easy. How've you been since we talked last?"

"Thank you." Plopping herself down, Beli gave a soft giggle. "Are you sure it's okay, me offloading again? You're being too kind."

The beach came to mind – alongside the earlier thought of making people smile. Thinking back to that night, seeing Beli so sad - stranger or no, Mike never wanted to see somebody so awe-inspiring and considerate cry again. More than that, too, he had his own feelings about Beli's grandmother and her illness.

"Beli," he insisted, his tone a little more forceful this time around. "It's all good. Honestly, after what you told me… I want help… even if it's just a little."

"Well, as long as you're sure," she squeaked, low and mousey in her response. "I'm a little better. Awa's been more cheerul than usual this week…. It's given me more time to hold yoga classes for my students."

Yoga – she'd mentioned this in their previous meeting. Interested, Mike thought he'd go ahead and speak his mind.

"I remember. You talked about teaching classes. Can't say I've been to a yoga session before but darn… I hear they're relaxing when you're stressed out."

"Yes, that's right." A single question, one so straightforward brought Miss Lapran to smile brightly, her exotic features complimented by the low light of the moon in the sky. "I've been instructing yoga since I left my degree. It gives me peace of mind. Not only that, but I love my students dearly."

Neat – the freedom to do what you loved for a job was always a strong point. Winters hated the idea of being sat in a soulless office space from nine till five. Even when the band went through dry spells he preferred his bar work to the idea of applying for a temp job in a cubical somewhere.

"Sounds like you really enjoy it. That wide smile you've got there tells a story."

Beli retreated the slightest bit, that usual shyness she'd become known for in their previous meeting shining through.

"I'd say so… but what about you, Mike? I believe you said you worked weekends, yes? Well, what do you do? That is… if you don't mind me asking such a personal question."

There was no problem at all with Miss Lapran asking. In fact, he was more than happy to oblige and share a few tidbits about his beloved profession.

"I'm a singer, a musician. Well… a singer and a part-time violinist if you wanna get specific. It's why I came to Glenberry. Call it stupid but it was a dream of mine… to sing in this vibrant town full of so many different people."

"No," the Indian girl shook her head, assured and compassionate in her expression. "I don't think it's silly at all. We all have things we aspire to achieve. I keep telling myself I'll finish my degree one day."

Why did she sound so sad about that? Mike couldn't help but feel an urge to show his support. Was it the stress of the unfortunate situation with her grandmother that made her goals feel hard to reach?

"Well," he spoke up, cool and confident. "Keep it close to heart and make sure you do it sometime in the future, yeah? I had a moment like that once… didn't know what I wanted to do… but a friend of mine brought me here to Glenberry… steered me in the right direction."

Beli shone bright red – her cheeks aflame, as she looked so enchantingly beautiful in that shy, reserved way. "If I can be honest with you, just having somebody to talk with like this is all I need. I don't like to be a bother, but… it's nice… to have someone I can share things with."

It was a small pleasure in itself – to be there and help somebody when they needed it most. There was only so much taking a person could do before they'd had their share and then some.

"Well… it's good to see you a little more upbeat compared to last week. Like I said…. If there's anything to do I can to help then let me know. I'm far from perfect, Beli… but I want to put things r-"

"There is…."

Miss Lapran paused, standing from her spot upon the bench. Majestic and almost mesmerizing in her movement, she spun around and wandered over to the water fountain, that long, silky black hair of hers flowing freely in the evening breeze. There she sat, seemingly gazing at her own reflection in the water, looking so calm, so at peace.

"There is one thing," she continued, soft-spoken as she dipped her fingertip into the water, beckoning Mike to join her with a gentle wave of the hand. "I'd like you to sing something for me… if it isn't too much trouble."

She wanted him to sing? Eyes widened in the slightest hint of surprise, Mike thought it over. It was very sudden. He hadn't rehearsed or had chance to pick a song.

Then again, he smirked, cool and collected – remembering all he'd become. He was the protégé of Kyu Sugardust – the centrepiece of her plan to create the ultimate celebrity love machine – the greatest human in the Talent department that Sky Garden had ever known.

There was no doubt in his mind. Even if she wasn't here anymore – he'd honor all she'd helped him become, and he'd start by using his talents to bring a hint of warmth to this gorgeous Indian girl's life.

"Alright," and with a nod of agreement, he moved to join Beli, gazing with heart at his reflection in the water before standing again. "This is the first thing that popped into my head…. I'll do my best."

Drifting away, thoughts and feelings detached from the outside world, Winters entered a place of his own. He sank, deeper and deeper into an endless sea, a hand embracing his, taking him into the depths. Flickers of magenta, magical sparkles and an ensnaring smile.

 _'Okay, Mike. Keep it together. Cool and collected...'  
_

He was the fallen hero, an agent for an overwhelming lady of winged perfection – and this was his moment to shine.

 _"Our dreams are never ending. Still I keep pretending… it's all said and done. You are my strongest feeling, in the face of truth. These wounds are still healing. So I'll say my goodbyes, before I go."_

Venus – the mistress, the mastermind behind all of this, the reason Kyu was no longer here – it was impossible to forget her overpowering aura, the light inside her body hotter than fire, and the way a simple touch of her fingertips against the skin could paralyze a mortal man.

 _"You're the rift in my life, the arms that held me in the night. It's too much, for me to say, but I'll scream it any way. Even though I keep on asking…. If it was love. Was that not enough?"_

Conflict – alive and well at Mike's core as always. On the one hand, it would be easier to forget, and yet at the same time it was so very tempting to make a stand. Was it possible to get the attention of a love goddess? Could a mere human stare the very embodiment of passion in the eyes and issue a challenge?

 _"You are my future and my past. My sweet glimmer of the last. So I'll keep these lights alive – somewhere deep inside. Remember every moment, every tear and every smile; make these memories worth my while."_

No amount of singing songs about strength and resilience changed a thing. The urge was still there, to take it all back, not to run away, but to turn and fight for all it was worth. What would it take?

 _"No, I won't turn and run from you. I'll stand my ground and see this through. I look deep down… I want to say… it didn't matter anyway… but in the bottom of my heart… I know how close we came… even if I watched you walk away."_

A promising client with potential aplenty brought a fairy from Sky Garden. The opposite of that, heartbreak and pain brought the goddess to restore the balance. Yet he couldn't help but wonder why. How were the clients chosen? Who decided where each fairy would go? It was a mystery so far.

 _"But I'm not afraid of you! There's too much to win… too much to lose. So now, I need to know… if there's a place for me to go. It's all here… for you to see! Inside the deepest depths of me! As I stare into your eyes… I'll smile and say it one last time."_

Sure, Kyu acted in her own interest, but who was perfect? Was anybody so truthful to a fault that they'd pursue their desires without being selfish? If anything, why was Venus so determined to seperate them?

 _"So carry me on angel wings, and we'll see what the future brings. If there's one thing I remember, it's the magic in your hands… bringing me ashore to golden sands. If I could reach out one last time, I'd thank you with a smile… before I say goodbye… cuz you're dream won't ever die."_

Pink, red, gold, black. Music notes, stars, teardrops and a crescent moon. The road that brought him here was a long one, but there was no sense in letting go of the journey. It made him the person he was today.

 _"Who am I to say this game is done, when the story's just begun? There's a path ahead of me, alive with lights to set me free. Even if I there's only twenty moves… doesn't mean I'm gonna lose, because this life is mine to choose…. I'll look up the sky…. I won't forget… that I'm the greatest project yet…"_

Exhaling deeply, Mikey collected himself. Back again, connected to the world, he stood, tall, a gentle curve of his lips. "There you go... not the best song I've written... but it fit the mood for me, you know?"

"Oh wow," Beli squeaked.

Tiny tears of crystal radiance leaked from the corners of her eyes. Smiling all the while, she reached into the pocket of her pants for a handkerchief, checked and red, to dab the water away.

"That was," she paused, her expression showing nothing short of astonishment. "Amazing…. Your voice… and…."

"I don't know why… but I could've sworn I saw a faint outline around your body… so blue and soothing. Perhaps it was your aura….."

Hmm, well this was a first, all right. It was something of an aura, that much was true, the aura of talent, of everything that made the musician worth his while. No girl before Beli had the power to see it. What made this peaceful Indian yoga instructor so special?

Mike sat back down beside her – brushing the thought away for now. He was calm and cool again, his raging trait of deepest blue at rest. "Maybe…. I'm happy you liked it. Heck, it doesn't have a title yet. Wanna help with that?"

"Oh," Beli pondered, hands clasped together. "I'd love to. Now, what should we call you, mister song?"

Okay, that was cute, there was no denying it, either. So cute in fact that there was no choice but to give a couple of extra minutes to make up her mind.

So, Mike waited as his lovely dark-haired aqquintance unlinked her fingers, tapping gently against the stone of the fountain. Wow, she was concentrating hard, so hard her nose was twitching.

"Goodness me," she smiled in victory. "I have the perfect idea! How about Mirrors? It's a very deep and reflective song... most definately."

"I like the sound of that," Mikey smirked, reaching out to give a supportive pat on the shoulder. "The inspiration came for it came from a few different places... not to mention a movie I watched with my friend at her place a while back. Few beers, that kinda thing. You like movies, Beli?"

Beli looked onward with a sad smile. "I'm sorry…. I'm not really the kind of girl that goes to the theatre very often… but I still found your rendition to be wonderful!"

"Well thank you very much. Makes me feel good to know I can brighten your day with my voice. Next time around I'll find something better to test work my vocals with."

"I'd like that very much." Beli looked to her reflection in the water of the fountain once again, smiling as Mike joined her. "You have my thanks for our crossing paths here tonight."

That was when she went quiet, pulling away from the sight of her doppelganger in the water and holding her hands close to the chest in a reserved, all too familiar crimson flush.

"I'd be very happy to see you again too, if that's okay with you? Of course… it's okay if not but…. I've taken up a lot of your time this evening and…."

She needed to stop right there. What was it with Miss Lapran and always feeling as though she was an inconvenience to people? Sighing, Mike placed his hand atop of hers in a compassionate, encouraging smile.

"You can stop worrying. Name the place and give me a call. You're not bothering me at all…. Anything but, if I'm being honest."

"Okay," Beli whispered, eyes averted. Once again, she played the role of a tortoise hidden within its shell. "Would Tuesday afternoon, say at around four be okay with you? I'd quite like to take a walk at the hiking trail near the woods."

Mike was fine with that. It was maybe a little more peaceful a pastime than he was used to. Nevertheless, would it hurt to spend some time relaxing away from the adrenaline of music and the cloudy haze of alcohol? He sure needed it.

So, with a nod, he gave his agreement. "I've got nothing booked until Friday next week so that's fine with me. Still… you mind if I ask something?"

"Go right ahead," Beli consented, squeezing his hand just the slightest bit harder. "I had a feeling there was something on your mind."

She could tell? Was it that obvious?

"My turn to throw out a deep question after the other day…. You think karma's a real thing?"

Outside of the four walls of his little song world, the musician couldn't help but wonder. Was Venus his karma? Was the way he treated Tiffany and his time with Jessie repaid through losing Kyu?

There came a stern nod from Beli, her demeanour the slightest bit stronger in the assurance section than before. The strength in those fuchsia eyes of hers, it was almost enough to make the head spin.

"The world we live in is all about balance. I like to believe that if we take too much we're rewarded negatively. Likewise, if we treat those around us with kindness and compassion…. We're given kindness and compassion in return. That's how I was raised by _maji_ at home."

Words of depth and wisdom that Mike was quietly thankful for, if not a little unnerved. It made him question this whole thing further. Just what was he supposed to do when it came t-

"You seem troubled," Beli spoke softly – giving a genuine, almost motherly smile. "I saw it when you sang for me earlier, too…. Is there anything I can do to help _you_ this time, Mike?"

It was for the best to keep Beli as far away from his personal issues as possible. The one-way system they had worked fine. No matter how intriguing this lady was, mesmerizing in her beauty, even, she couldn't do much in the way of helping with matters of magic.

"I'll be fine," Mike smiled gratefully. "Honestly, I'm just happy I've had the chance to cheer you up."

With that, it was time to go as well. At the core of everything, deep and forbidden to the eyes of others, it was difficult to deny the underlying fear. Both of these meetings brought Beli closer, a closeness it was hard not be afraid of – a selfish fear, but a fear nonetheless.

Winters got up from his spot beside the Indian beauty, slowly letting go of her hand with a weak upward curve of the lips. "I'll see you around, okay?"

"Is it something I said?"

She was onto him – her intuition both fierce and far-reaching, great.

Miss Lapran got up too, looking more than a little disheartened. "Forgive me if I've offended you… especially after you've been so kind to me."

There was no withstanding the gravitational pull of those sad, almost pleading puppy dog eyes of hers. Sighing deeply, utterly defeated, Mike shook his head, holding out his hand for her to take.

"It's not you…. It's me being difficult. I might talk about it some other time, but for now… if you wanna help, would you mind walking with me?"

Beli nodded quietly, saying not another word as she took his hand in her own. "Of course I will…."

The way her fingers, so long and elegant clasped within his, was almost magical in its own special way. Such closeness, such genuine compassion, almost childlike and naive in its intensity, felt as though it could lift the weight of a heavy heart, if only for now.

So, as they walked, hand in hand, two people slightly less strangers than before, Mike looked to the sky in thanks. There was nothing wrong with a moment of pure, innocent affection.

At the gates of Dawnwood, they'd no doubt part ways – but if anything, this conflicted singer wanted to believe one thing - that Beli Lapran had nothing but the best of intentions at heart, despite the bitter tinge of unease within.

Locked within the vault of his thoughts once again, memories awash with the countless different faces that'd already bombarded him over the course of the evening, Mike held Beli's hand just that little bit tighter for support.

' _It's like Beli said… the world needs balance. I'd better remember that while I decide on what to do next. You know what they say…. You only live twice… and this is my second shot. Wherever I go from here… I better make it count.'_

 **To be continued….**

* * *

 **There you have it – the end of the second chapter. Did you enjoy it? Is there something you'd like to see in future, maybe? You're more than welcome to leave some feedback if you'd like. I'm really enjoying this story so far, and I have a few good ideas for future parts.**

 **As always, keep on supporting Huniepop and Huniecam Studio. I'll see you in the next chapter. Thanks again for your time!**


	3. Sunshine and Thunderstorms

**IMPORTANT - I made some pretty big tweaks to the previous chapter, including changing several things in the singing scene and removing the real world lyrics. I'd recommend you go back and re-read the second chapter before starting this one, just to get the extra snippets.**

 **On that note, special thanks to Cypher DS for his very constructive review. It helped me see things from outside my perspective as writer and make the changes I've just mentioned. Now then, are you ready for the third chapter of Kisses and Raindrops? I wanted to keep up a good pace with this story between finishing the Blondie route of Relationship Problems.**

 **The poll is still open on my profile for those of you that haven't had a chance to vote, too.  
**

 **Without further delay, let's begin!**

* * *

 **Sunshine and Thunderstorms**

A cool afternoon breeze, butterflies, huge, white fluffy clouds in so many different shapes and sizes. The simple pleasures in life were sometimes the most enjoyable. They helped free the mind, unchain the senses, and perhaps most importantly, they didn't cloud judgement. It was the best thing right now, no denying that.

Gazing upward, a pair of emerald eyes connected with the proud, compassionate sun high up in the sky. "I definitely made the right choice coming out here with you today, Beli. Thanks for inviting me."

Mike couldn't help but feel grateful for their meetings. There was such a simplicity to them, devoid of twisty, dangerous emotions and selfish desires. No regret, no jealousy, not an ounce of bad feeling, and perhaps most importantly: _no awkward past history_.

"You're quite welcome. I'm happy to spend such a nice day with you."

Such a heartfelt smile, one of truest friendship and unquestioning trust. Even though they'd only met a few times before, Mike couldn't help but see the wonderful truth for what it was. Beli Lapran, a woman with beauty befitting that of a deity incarnate, with her long, silky black hair and deep, serene eyes, wore her heart on her sleeve.

As she sat there, legs outstretched, her shapely body clad in an elegant orange dress and sandals, the singer could do little more than smile – happy on the surface, but bittersweet somewhere deep within.

He didn't deserve this, a friend of such unending kindness.

"How are your yoga classes going? I was thinking about going to one sometime."

A question, one with dual purpose – both a curious inquiry and a much-needed distraction from the racing thoughts.

"They're going very well. Thank you for asking. In truth… it's my students that make them so enjoyable. In fact… I didn't mention this before but, I've been thinking about my sessions at the Fitness Club a lot."

Beli brought her eyes away from the peaceful blue ocean above, "I'd like to ask your opinion on something, if that's alright?"

The tone of voice, her expression. Again, so trusting and straightforward.

"Go right ahead," Mike smiled supportively, "I'm happy to lend a hand where I can."

"Alright," Beli clasped her hands together, leaning up against their shared tree as she took a moment to center herself. "I've been thinking for a while about how and why my classes began."

"As I said the other day, at first they started to give me peace of mind… but now…."

As if overtaken by a wave of fairy magic, the Indian girl seemed to be glowing with happiness. "As the weeks and months go by... I'm starting to love them so much… and I've been wondering if I should forget about finishing school to take them on full time. What do you think?"

It didn't take long for Mike to find a response to her deep-rooted question. It wasn't a case of thinking with his head, but his heart instead.

"The simplest question you should ask yourself is, how much does it mean to you? Would you be willing to put everything you've got into it? If the answer's 'yes' then I know what I'd do in your shoes. More importantly, why ask me?"

"Truth be told." Though he didn't show it, Mike's mind went to a slightly darker place again, "I'm not the best when it comes to helping people get their sh- I mean, things in order."

"Well I," Beli wilted, shy and red as rose flower. "I'm terrible at making decisions for myself… not very strong when it comes to sticking with my choices. _I was hoping you'd help guide me."_

That shy admission both saddened and alarmed in equal measure. Mike couldn't help but pause for a moment, mentally switching off the internal siren as he took hold of Beli's hand, gently squeezing her fingers, watching as she gasped cutely. She didn't back away, though. No, between stints of nervous eye contact she actually shuffled closer.

Every time they met Winters felt as though he learned something new. A girl so soft-spoken that she needed the approval of others to make decisions, and the approval of somebody she'd gotten to know just recently, at that?

 _'Either Beli has a really good opinion of me... or she's always out to please the people around her...'_

Something inside tugged hard, stinging deep down, somewhere at the core of Winters' emotions.

Try as he might, the smile upon his face faded, becoming terse, pitying even.

"Beli… it's not my place to decide what you do with your life. Heck, the time I've spent with you so far has been great…. You're a lovely person, but shouldn't you be the one to figure it out?"

"After all," flashbacks, faded and hazy, of the day Venus arrived, came flooding back. "We have to live for ourselves… _even if it hurts sometimes."_

Beli sighed, her hand loosening in its grip. Now she looked so distant, withdrawn, even. "Yes… perhaps you're right. I'm sorry."

What was with her being like this? The way she went from quiet and inquisitive to full-blown retreat in a second flat was too much. It didn't make Mike angry but damn, it was painful.

A doleful silence rolled, only broken when a sudden deep rumble sounded far off in the distance. A shower at first, downpour moments later, rainfall drenching the forested pathways, muddying the walking tracks. Black clouds, menacing and ominous, loomed overheard, warning of the fury to come.

How'd the weather turn so suddenly, and why now of all times? Mike's heart jumped in his chest, eyes widening to the point of silent terror in response the almighty force that was nature. He'd been so wrapped up in their conversation he hadn't noticed!

"Mike," Beli spoke up, her voice laced with concern as she took gentle grip of his shoulder. "Are you alrigh-"

Thunder roared, a faint blue flash accompanying an angry sky. _  
_

 _'Great... just fucking great... Lightning.'_

The vocalist sucked in air, shuffling away, back pressed hard against the tall, regal trunk of the tree like a frightened cat, reaching to button his shirt with trembling hands.

"Two things I hate," his voice cracked, the words as stiff as his ailing lungs. "Being locked in places I can't get out of… and storms. _I really can't stand storms, dammit…."_

Frozen as though a statue, defeated and so very hopeless, Mike resided himself to staring dead ahead, every thump of his heart becoming heavier and more discomforting.

"Well," Beli's voice shrank under a boom of thunder, "We aren't in the best place for this, especially if Mother Nature wants to shed her tears. We should head back to town, don't you think?"

"Can't," Mike spoke with haste, hands squeezed tight in his lap. "It's hard to breathe. That, and… I can't move. I just-"

"In that case," Beli stood, soaking wet by this point, everything on show beneath her thin, airy dress of sunshine hue. Compassion, both so loving and genuine shining through, she took his hands into her own, holding them tightly as though a mother guiding her child.

"I'd like you to put your trust in me. Please… take my hands and we'll see this through together. I won't leave you… not until we're both safe and warm. _"_

Mike couldn't explain it – but for some reason, however insane it might've been, he believed her. Was it perhaps the strength of those deep, mesmeric fuchsia eyes, or perhaps the delicate tone of voice? Either way, Mike was sure of one thing, the surest he'd been in a long time, too.

' _You've got my back…. As long as I'm holding your hand you won't let me go. I can- I can trust you.'_

Nodding slowly, one rigid movement at a time, Winters brought himself upright, one hand still firmly held within the digits of his Indian friend, connected in an unbreakable bond.

More confusingly, Miss Lapran didn't seem afraid at all. She was happy, lively even, her whole expression alight with what Mike could only describe as childlike wonderment.

"The natural world is a truly beautiful thing," she smiled as they began on their way. "It's a gift for every one of us to enjoy, together."

* * *

Nutmeg Café – filled to the brim with many a waterlogged student and the usual afternoon band of young mother's, swapping phones, gossiping over a piping hot mocha - the perfect place to be when compared to outside. Droplets of water, long and artistic in their many different patterns, slithered down the window as the rainfall refused to surrender. Trees swayed in the howling winds, many a passer-by darting from building to building – one unfortunate guy, holding a pocket book under his arm and a soggy newspaper overhead, slipping just across the street.

If anything, this unexpected trip to one of Glenberry's most well known coffee sports brought with it a valuable lesson. Mikey smirked, friendly and yet the slightest bit sinister, sliding a plate filled with Danish pastries, raspberry, peach and strawberry, just that little bit closer to Beli.

"Stop tempting me," she whined like grumpy teenager, pouting and all too precious. "I've already eaten three…. I'll get fat."

Despite her words however, one of those dainty hands of hers gave a sharp jitter, creeping closer and closer toward of the plate with every passing moment, fingertips touching against the edges. The struggle, the sheer effort it was taking to resist, was so cute.

"Goddess help me… I'm so weak when it comes to treats…."

The swirly peach Danish was the next victim pulled from the plate, Beli holding it prisoner between a paper napkin as she took small, well-mannered nibbles. All Mike could do was watch, waiting patiently, his heart fluttering quietly as her eyes widened upon biting into the jam-filled centre.

A vibration within the pocket stole his attention. Who could it be? After all, band practice wasn't until the end of the week. Not to mention the landlady had already been paid yesterday afternoon. Moving his hand downward with curiousity, the singer brought the Huniebee from the pocket of his damp black pants.

With a flick of the screen, the padlock burst in a shower of magical sparkles, the little fairy helper holding up an unopened envelope – a new text message. Tapping with his forefinger and scrolling to the right screen, Winters opened the mailbox.

' _Jessie. Of course…. How'd she even find out I'm back in town?'_

Steeling himself with a nervous inhale, one with enough sharpness to pull Beli away from her blissful one-woman pastry party, Mike brought it up on screen.

' _Hey again hon. I know I messaged the other day but… I'd really like us to talk about this. I've gotten so good at brushing aside things that upset me over the years… but this time? I don't think it's that easy. Text me, won't you sweetie? If we meet up I'll try my best to behave… that's a promise…. I'm not all bad, Mikey….Well, not unless guys want me to be…. MUAH! X x x'_

Jessie's message was the perfect tool for putting things into perspective – perspective by way of comparing. Winters set his phone aside, reaching out for his milky coffee, otherwise detached from the world around him as he took slow, careful sips from the steaming mug.

Before him sat Beli Lapran. A girl with the purest heart, filled to the brim with naive but genuine friendship. She made him a promise, swore to him as the thunder roared that she'd lead him to safety. A promise kept, too. She held his hand the whole way, putting his fears to rest and not letting go until the very moment they entered Nutmeg together. A woman of her word, through and through.

Compared to the mother of his ex, the contrast was stark. Jessie had provided comfort, held him close, and at first, perhaps with pining, foolish naivety of his own, he'd believed in her, trusted her – but in the end Tiffany's warnings proved to be true. There was nothing but misery for everyone involved in the end.

No matter how many times Mike told himself to delete her number too, it didn't pan out that way, at least so far. Alas, he sat there, eyes fixated upon his reflection within the ripples of a drink, mind a million miles away.

' _I can't trust Jessie enough to go near her and... I can't bring myself to shut the door….'_

Maybe because he, Jessie and Tiffany included, were all pieces on Kyu's chessboard at one point. She'd moved them around at her leisure, wanting to have Mike to herself for some reason. It was however, a reason he still didn't know.

' _Venus pulled her away from me before she could tell me the truth….'_

So much was still unresolved - his mood sinking like quicksand at the thought. His first response when everything went down with Kyu? After their brief Bonnie and Clyde retreat to Sky Garden? Pack a bag and call Nora, leaving the rent paid ahead of time.

"Mike? You appear to be drifting again."

A sensation of warmth awoke him once more, restoring the severed connection between himself and the outside world. Breathing a thankful sigh, Winters looked up from his coffee, reaching out to take Beli's outstretched hand as she held it open in invite.

"Sorry about that. I've got plenty of things spinning around my head right now."

Forever welcoming, radiating a light of her own even as she sat there, wet from the rain, long hair pooling down her back, glistening against the cool mood lighting, Beli chuckled innocently. "Is there anything I can do to turn that from you have upside down? It pains me to see someone so considerate looking sad, if I do say so myself."

Considerate? Mike's cheeks heated over that comment, his complexion turning a faint pinkish hue. It'd been a very long time since somebody spoke so kindly toward him, especially after everything went down.

He'd take a chance on Beli – see for himself if when push came to shove, his trust was safe in her hands with something of a more personal nature - to a point at least.

Mike met her eyes, green sparkling against the delicate glimmer of fuchsia.

"The truth is," he began, cautious at first in light of what he was about to let loose.

"A few months back I left town because one of my… _friends_ landed in some serious trouble with her boss at work. Other people ended up tangled in the whole thing and… in the end I had to get out… This guy I know….."

The ominous 'friend' line – of course. Mike felt a sour bile rising up at the back of his throat, the bitterness toward his own words almost palpable. Here he was, too ashamed to tell it straight. Even if it was to keep his newfound friendship safe and Beli as far from the difficult truth as possible, it still didn't feel too good.

All the while Miss Lapran remained quiet, eyes wide with concern as she took in his every word. As always, too pure, too trusting. It was better this way, to keep somebody so untouched by grey emotion out of the immediate loop, and at least for the moment, away from the risk of hurt.

"She ended up nudging this guy I've known for a long time into an affair… with the mother of the girl he was dating. He wasn't proud of it, either… and I said to him the last time we spoke that I'd help him get back on his feet."

Beli's gasp was all too loud, yet another testament to just how terrible she was at hiding her feelings. Squeezing Mike's hand harder, she gave such a sad, almost painful frown. He'd seen such a look before – that expression. The _look_ belonging to a girl who was trying her hardest to hold back tears.

"I can't understand people like that… no matter how hard I try. How could you even begin to think about hurting somebody in such a way, especially if it's a person who loves you so dearly? It's awful…."

It was impossible to remember a time when a girl's words had punctured with such ferocity, but these ones certainly did. Like a knife, Beli's feelings plunged in deep, leaving Mike lost in a strange, miserable place between guilt and disgust.

" _Some people aren't perfect, Beli…."_

There was no defending his actions, but a tissue thin defence he constructed anyway, purely to stop his emotional core from shattering like glass within the pit of his stomach. "I get the feeling he did most of it because of the girl I know…. Kyu, was her name…. She was his counsellor."

Had Mikey been pushed headlong down such a road? No, but had he been influenced? Hell yes. It was hard to see at first, but at the very end, it was staring him in the face. He'd followed Kyu's every word to the end of a road she'd set for him. If it weren't for Venus, things would've turned out very differently, too.

"Well," Miss Lapran, red-faced and innocently beautiful, leaned in so very close. The angelic sensation of her soft, sugary lips against his cheek brought him to flinch in surprise, and as she sat there in the aftermath, Mike could do little more than remain silent.

"I think it's very noble of you to want to help someone like that…. I suppose we all get lost at some points in our lives… and we can't always find the way on our own. It's why I asked you what you thought about my yoga classes earlier…."

'Noble' was the very last word Mikey would've used to describe himself at a time like this. In fact, he only felt worse after his gorgeous friend made such a bold move in showing her support. He had to do something, anything to feel worthy of the kiss she'd gifted, otherwise he wouldn't live it down.

That's when it came to him, the one way he could show some real companionship, free of empty, sour notes.

"About those Yoga classes before…."

The blond was slow to speak up at first, but finally, after some extra coaxing along through the help of Beli's hopeful gaze, so clearly brought on at the mention of something she held so dear, Mike was able to carry on.

"If you love it and it's right for you... then go for it, Beli… especially if it makes you and the people around you happy. Sometimes we make mistakes and we don't share the happiness we have…. Let yoga be your gift, share it. I get the feeling you won't regret it in the end."

A smile so wide, so utterly overjoyed, curved Beli's lips as she edged her hands away, reaching for another pastry prisoner with a mischievous chuckle, looking through the rain-stained window toward a beaming, hopeful sun emerging from behind the clouds.

"It's very nice of you to say so, Mike. I might just do that, too. Thank you!"

The storm had passed. Thank fuck for that. Winters exhaled, tired after such a surprisingly deep and meaningful exchange, taking paced, thoughtful sips from the cooling coffee in one hand, popping the buttons of his shirt, so soggy and blue with the other.

Setting the mug of Columbia's finest aside, his eyes, though hesitant at first, found their way toward the Huniebee for a second time. He knew, for better or worse, what needed to be done.

' _Jessie…. Until I've dealt with Jessie I won't find the answers I'm looking for. It'll play on my head way too much.'_

A nervous wave crashed over his flood barriers at the thought. Miss Maye, in her own way, was damn near impossible to resist. The ultimate lover, an exceptional talker, and with misguided, deadly charm to boot. So far, the only weapon to combat such an arsenal of womanly charm was outright avoiding her. However, such a luxury couldn't remain on the cards any longer.

"I have a little advice for you too, if you're willing to hear me out."

Beli's words snapped him from the mire of his often all too overwhelming thoughts. There she was, hands clasped together, waiting with such a look of maturity and kindness, to speak. Mike gave the nod she was looking for.

"Go on."

"Well… this is more something I picked up from your aura than advice… but I'll say it anyway. I've been told many a time I'm skilled at understanding the hearts of others."

" _We've not known one another all that long, but I sense that you struggle to let your feelings show. I imagine that's why someone so wonderfully talented as you sings. It's your way of showing your heart to the world, isn't it?"  
_

Checkmate. Mike was stunned, silent, and unable to say a damn thing. For a girl so timid Beli sure had a knack for reading emotions, not to mention a fairly deep outlook. She'd taken down his walls, exposing his delicate, glass-ball middle in but a handful meetings, and all the vocalist, robbed of the smooth voice he treasured could do, was listen, his sentiment at risk of overflowing in light of her keen senses.

"Forgive my insistence, but I meant what I said when we met in Dawnwood on Saturday. If you ever wish to stop singing and bare your soul… I'm more than happy to be the person you show it to... _Your voice is your gift… but don't let it speak for your heart…."_

Mike's hand squeezed around the Huniebee, shock and awe rolling over as he remained in place. There was no hiding his stunned disposition, either. Instead, all he could do was relent. Releasing his phone, he took hold of Beli's hand, leaning in with a smooth, gentile smile, placing his lips upon the back of her hand like a noble addressing royalty.

"You couldn't begin to imagine how much the things you just said mean to me…."

Beli's innocent schoolgirl smile shone through in its full splendor. "A-Any time…. All I ask is that the next time we meet you buy me a croissant…"

"Again with the pastry," Mike couldn't help but laugh, it was something that made her all the cuter. "I'll have to remember that."

Finishing the last of his coffee, he brought the Huniebee close again, looking to Jessie's profile on screen with a flick of the finger.

Three artsy, beating red hearts filled her gauge, a sure sign that for whatever reason, the young singer was still very much on her radar. He'd have to be careful from this point on. Men were like flies to Jessie's excellently spun, sensual web. Not only that, but she was one of the few women able to overpower him with ease.

The last thing he needed, especially as his life was in such a fragile place right now, was to turn those three thumping lovehearts on the screen of his Huniebee into four, regardless of how _pleasurable_ an experience it would no doubt be.

' _By the time I next see Beli I'd like to have all of this squared away. That way I can focus on getting to the bottom of everything with Kyu. That and I won't have the weight of everything that happened hanging so heavily around my neck. I just hope I'm strong enough….'_

There was no way he'd involve Beli too deeply if it put her at risk. She was too kind for all of that. So, for now at least, he'd have to deal with his biggest obstacle, a curvaceous, leopard print adorned, tigress, alone.

 **To be continued….**

* * *

 **Another chapter reaches its end. Did you enjoy it? Is there anything you'd like to see in future? I'd like to take a moment to thank everybody for the feedback they've left so far. Also, if you'd like to leave your thoughts on this part then you're more than welcome.**

 **As always, keep on supporting Huniepop and Huniecam Studio! I'll see you in the next installment. Here's hoping the Jessie fans are ready for her arrival shortly. Thanks again for your time!**


	4. Warmth and Understanding

**It's time for another chapter of Kisses and Raindrops. It's been a while, but I'm sure this'll be worth the wait. The Jessie fans out there might like this chapter, too. I won't keep you for too long, but there's one thing I want to cover first. The Envy Problems poll.**

 **I'm closing it for good from today, and we have a three-way tie between Nora, Lillian and Audrey. On that note, I'm opening a new poll for this story too. Who would you like to see Mike end up with in this story? Beli or Jessie? Cast your vote and let me know.**

 **Without any more delays, let's get started!**

* * *

 **Warmth and Understanding**

An entire morning of tension-riddled watching and waiting. How many times did one person need to clean their motorbike? How many times did a man need to sit in a parking garage around the corner from his apartment and inspect every nook and cranny of a vehicle he knew well enough would work fine after months of slow, costly repairs?

Stress – it was no doubt the underlying cause right now. A single look toward the screen of a phone, a momentary distraction from cleaning the already near-sparkling body of the Kawasaki Ninja sat in the parking space.

' _Hey there Jessie. It's me. I'm sorry it took so long for me to get back to you. There've been a few things to square away since I got back in town. You're right. We do need to talk about everything, especially since I left in such a god-awful hurry. Let's meet. Is the mall okay for you, sometime after six? I'm back on the road after close to a year so I'll be driving. Let me know. Mikey.'_

No kisses, and not too kind either. Straightforward and to the point. Anything too affectionate would definitely give someone the wrong idea, and when that someone was Jessie Maye? Well, you were just asking for trouble, weren't you?

"Okay, Mike. You can handle this. Not like a drink wouldn't be nice, though."

No alcohol. Driving would act as an excuse to avoid it, too. That way the blonde cougar couldn't lure him into one of the many quaint, overpriced bars across town and loosen his lips with several glasses of sweet, golden liquor.

A vibration within his palm gave the signal, rousing the singer from his many cluttered, stressful thoughts. She'd replied. Good. Small mercies. A flick of the finger and a smile for the fairy helper on screen brought up the newly received text message.

Winters steeled himself with a deep breath, his eyes working quickly to flash through the important parts.

' _Hey there baby. It's nice to hear from you after all this time. I'm always free to spend time with you. That and, lucky me… no work until next Thursday…. I'll be waiting out front near the vending machines at around seven, precious… Take care of yourself… and thanks for replying… It's been lonely without someone nice to talk to, Mikey… x x x'_

Someone nice? Didn't her line of work and the usual expensive lifestyle that came attached to it have plenty of perks and nice people? The stories travelled like wildfire, not to mention all of the countless insider documentaries you'd find while flicking through the cable channels at two in the morning. Most people clued up enough knew that the more well-known adult video actresses held bucket loads of money and popularity. Misty Peaks out of all of them? She was one of the most popular in Glenberry for both her cam shows and the surprising veriety of poorly acted porn with plot she'd stared in.

Not that Mikey had actually checked any of it out in his time away from Glenberry, of course. Well, that's what he'd tell people if they ever asked, anyway.

With a short, nervous hitch in the breathing, the blond got to his feet, brushing himself down.

"Might as well take her for another spin now she's out of that stuffy garage."

Nudging aside the bucket and sponge he'd brought along, content to leave them there for the usual hand carwash guy who did his rounds every weekend, Mike kicked away the break and climbed aboard his bike, pulling the small, shiny metallic key from the pocket of his casual pants.

A drive would work wonders right now, and unlike many of his friends who simply drove out of necessity, driving was a thing of pleasure, a release to clear the mind and unload the baggage. An open road brought so much relief with it.

Turning the keys in the ignition gave way to a low, pleasing hum. The sound washed over, bringing every inch of Mike's taught, stressed form to ease. In a short sigh, he revved the engine, bringing a sharp, powerful roar to echo throughout the half empty, multi-level lot.

"Alright… Here we go."

Giving the custom fitted stereo a flick, he smiled, nudging the exposed edge of a silver CD into the player. Silence, at least for a moment, until the sound came to life with the poweful thunder of guitars, the familiar melody of a song written by the band, one they performed together during their biggest show yet - playing the halftime gig for the college football team.

' _No I don't wanna be a hero. I don't wanna save the world. I just wanna win the girl. Bring me to life with your smile. Those blue sparkles in your eyes. I just want to make you mine.'_

A fitting reminder to keep everything in check tonight. Although, it was hard to deny how much fun it was when they first took the song to the recording studio.

"About time I got out of here."

Winters left with a scream of the tires, taking a sharp right as soon as he hit the open road, the wind blowing through his hair. A destination? It didn't matter where at a little after noon, so long as the music filled his ears and the open air calmed his raging heart. With the burden of dealing with taxi's finally behind him, the highway was his mistress, the custom finished silver Kawasaki with its powerful design and smooth bodywork, his gateway to freedom.

* * *

Coming to a careful stop in a wide concrete parking lot, Mike eased his way into one of the neatly painted yellow squares, kicking down the break and climbing off his bike. A deep sigh, one to ease his nervous breathing, before he gave a thoughtful glance toward the silver timepiece, a gift from an important friend, strapped around his wrist.

"Seven-fifteen. I'm on time at least. Okay. Relax. You've got this whole thing under control. Remember what Kyu always used to say. You're the boss…."

A wide, modern building of glass and concrete several stories high, ringed with parking facilities, elevators and escalators. As if on cue with the setting sun, a massive neon sign flashed to life along with the surrounding streetlights. Glenberry Mall. Open eight in the morning until midnight every day, and the chosen venue for the mother of all meetups.

Doing his best to shake the unease away, the singer brushed a hand through his windswept hair and began the journey across the sprawling landscape of cars. Even as the sun went down plenty of people still hurriedly went about their day, families, people young and old alike.

"Oh em gee! Carly! Look! It's Mike Winters! Check it, girl! It's totally him."

Of course, those annoying college girls who constantly felt the need to wander over and ask for free tickets to his next show. The 'joys' of a large student town. It never slept.

"Not today ladies. Maybe next time."

Giving a brief roll of the eyes, Mike moved on. His destination was clear.

"The vending machines. About halfway across the parking lot. Here's hoping Jessie's there already. I don't think I can cope with the stress of waiting to-"

Leopard print came into view the closer Winters came to his goal. There was no mistaking any of Miss Maye's distinct features. Those denim shorts a size too tight, the overly revealing tops she often wore, sometimes stripped like a tiger, sometimes the spots of a leopard, but always some kind of cat when it came to a casual meetup. There she sat, one leg folded over the other, one of her long, tanned arms acting as a prop between drags of a cigarette.

Each footstep, every inch of distance closed only heightened the quiver of dread at the Mike held in the pit of his stomach, that rocky, heavy jitter. They hadn't met eye to eye since that fateful day, one he'd never forget in his life.

"Hey baby… there you are…."

That soft, alluring tone of hers, sweet as honey and downright dangerous to those with hungry passions and sentimental hearts. Jessie had spotted her pray, that much was a given.

Pausing one final time before closing the gap, Mike checked himself over. A casual blue shirt, half-buttoned, and pressed black pants, nothing fancy enough to lead the imagination, but far from scruffy at the same time.

"Evening Jessie…. It's been a while."

The tension was there, silence prevailing until the elder Maye scooted across and freed up space on the wooden bench, dotting out her cigarette atop of the trashcan at her side before throwing it away.

"I know. I haven't seen you since that night at the café. You're looking handsome as always…."

Talk about starting the conversation in the worst way possible. That dreaded night at Nutmeg Café still rang out as the biggest screw-up in history. Hell, Mikey felt so much guilt over the whole thing he'd even had a nightmare about it happening again.

"Thanks. Glad you think so. Hair's a mess though. I didn't have time to style it and I came here on my bike so."

He sat down near-silently after that, taking careful time to get a read of the situation. Strangely, Jessie seemed so natural, almost completely calm. The air of unease was so obviously one sided – from his side.

"So…erm."

Again, Mike fell flat, the words catching in his throat before they found their freedom. How did you start a conversation with somebody after parting under such crazy, miserable happenings? Damn, this even beat trying to make conversation with Kyanna after months and months apart.

A flashback, again a desperate attempt at trying to keep calm, followed by surprisingly bright, clear memories of the first time he'd entered the hair salon, many long weeks and months after their night of pent up emotions and ultimately hurtful passions. A few heavy greetings were spoken, a couple of weak smiles exchanged, and slowly, over the course of several further visits to get his hair done, small, simple conversation, the kind held between people more acquaintances than friends, finally began to break through the stony wall between them.

Never getting too close. Never going to deep, and never once talking about _that night_. An unspoken rule, their barriers only ever broken on a handful of occasions when Mike had a particularly bad day and Kyanna tried her hardest to listen, or a short, sad, but much needed mutual embrace shared.

Mike's mind snapped to the present under the feeling of fingers touching his own. Slowly, warmly, Jessie plucked one of his free hands away and placed it within her lap, smiling softly, lovingly, but carefully.

"Tiffany finally messaged me this Thursday just gone… first time in so long. She asked how I was doing and wanted to know if I'd watch her last rally of the season."

The tiny, fragile look of hope in Jessie's eyes spoke volumes.

Typical Tiffany to a tee. Always being the one to reach out to others, always trying even if it was hard or hurtful, to bring people closer, mend bridges, or be the better, kinder person.

All Mike could do, all he could force, was a small, shallow breath as he nervously squeezed Jessie's hand in return, his thoughts jumping back a few notches to the last time he'd had news from ex.

"Last time I heard from her was shortly before I went back home for a break. I'd been away with a friend of mine. When I got back there was a message waiting for me. Tiff asked if we could meet…. Sorry Jess… but I couldn't bring myself to answer her…."

Naturally, the first line of thought was Jessie crashing down on him like a ton of bricks for the honesty. Their weird, hurtfully comforting connection aside, Tiffany was her daughter, obviously much loved; much cherished aside all the mother's countless mistakes.

Yet nothing came, nothing but silence and a sad, difficult smile from the mother figure. She looked so lost in her own thoughts, until finally, in a way so very Jessie, she wiped away her negativity, replacing it with a teasing wink.

"That's my baby girl for you…. Kind even when she doesn't need to be… trying to find something nice in a person. Just like when she was little…"

The hurt in her voice was unmistakable no matter how much of a teasing aura Jessie gave. Carefree and sexual Jessie sure was, but shallow and without heart or feeling? No, their previous meetings had shown another side to her. In a crazy way, even the sex spoke volumes.

Hot, steamy, burning with desire and enough to steal the breath from the lungs, yet in the moments of rest between the second, third, and fourth rounds of passion that one amazing night brought, after the climaxes, moans of delight and some truly filthy things spoken in the heat of the moment, there came lulls. It was those moments, simple and truly sincere, where Jessie held him close, cuddled him tight and they spoke in hushed tones, warm and kind, as one revealed little pieces of their life to the other.

With Jessie? It was always the small things. Memories of teenage life, the day she found she'd fallen pregnant, the early years of high school before dropping out, how she wanted to become an ice skater before having a baby, and the times she'd been without good friends or people to care for her.

Unable to take the reflection anymore, the silence razor sharp, cracking the glass of his heart, Mike finally cleared his throat, nervous all the same.

"Don't go making out you're not a good person Jessie… because you are…. You didn't have to reach out and help me when I was hurting… but you did. I was some guy sat in a bar feeling like total crap… and you sat down... kept me company."

He needed to say it – both draw the line and release the pain pent up inside that'd been sat there, bobbing up and down, dragging him down like a slab of stone for so very long.

"What happened between us went too far…. We hurt somebody that means the world to us both, you a thousand times more than me… but that doesn't mean where it started didn't come from a soft, loving place."

Jessie gave a weak smile. "You remind me so much of her, sweetie. The way you wear your heart on your sleeve… how everybody you share it with means so much to you…."

Gone in an instant, the sadness became warmth as she gave a gentle chuckle, squeezing his hand just that little bit tighter. "It makes perfect sense that you're a musician, Mister Winters. Passionate… emotional… kind and conflicted… a lot like teenage me."

Being compared to both Maye's, mother and daughter alike left a strange feeling, one Mike couldn't shake no matter how hard he tried. Maybe because she was right? Maybe because it was too much of a struggle to accept it right now? Regardless, a short, knowing scoff fell out.

"You're not the first person to tell me that. Heard it plenty from the people around me. Family, friends, especially in backhanded jabs from my cousin… you name it."

"I don't regret it, honey." Jessie paused after that, a look of deep thought held clearly in her knitted brows and fragile, compassionate blue eyes. "What happened at your place… meeting you that night, ice skating with you… any of it. You're a lovely guy, a gentleman… and I would've loved to see you shower my Tiffany with love…"

Jessie's words sounded deep-rooted, as close to her admitting she'd done wrong as she could manage – that she also cared about their brief time together and held it close, even if the final outcome was a real mess.

With that in mind, Mike knew what had to do. If anything, he had to be the bigger person, say the words she couldn't, even if it would hurt beyond belief, especially because in his own selfish way, he'd enjoyed his time with Jessie too, felt it was plenty more than a simple release from his fears and sadness.

"We really screwed up, didn't we Jess?"

She said nothing – the faint sound of a flicking lighter catching his attention as Jessie reached for another cigarette and slowly sparked it alight. Again, the silence crept in, seconds becoming minutes as Mike could do little but watch out of the corner of his eye.

"I'm not the best mother… but she means everything to me…."

There, graced by little more than a couple of lonely tears, Jessie stubbed out her smoke and looked across the parking lot with a doleful sigh. "Sorry for the waterworks, hon…. This isn't me…. You shouldn't have to watch a girl nearly double your age get all misty eyed."

No, if anything, this _was_ the real Jessie, behind all the makeup, the teasing, tempting words, and the sexual side she let the rest of the world see. Sensitive, kind, motherly and one of the most loving people out there – and right now more than ever, she obviously needed someone.

The walls raised before the meeting didn't matter at this point. They were beyond that, past the danger of flirting and the tempting, as safely away from the lust and desire as possible. So, with little in the way of worry, Mikey wrapped his arm around the crying beauty's middle, drawing her into a simple, gentle cuddle.

"If you love her than to go that cheer rally Jessie. Anything I had with Tiffany's beyond saving now… but she still has a huge place in her heart for you…. It'll take a while... it might hurt like fuck sometimes too… but she wants you in her life."

Jessie squeezed tight, snuggling against Mike's chest and taking several small breaths as she tried hard to get herself together again. It took more than a few minutes before finally, lines of mascara running down her cheeks and looking so innocent, like a million burdens lifted at once, she eased back just a tiny bit, placing her hands upon his face.

"Thanks, baby… but what about you? Will you be okay? Cuz my mother's intuition tells me you're still hurting. Those gorgeous green eyes of yours look so cloudy it makes me sad."

"I'll be-"

Mike paused – his feelings pulling hard in his chest, bringing him to a string of new, complicated thoughts. There was still a long way to go – and that was putting things very lightly.

"I have a lot of things to figure out… things I need to find answers to, but I'll be alright. I just… wanted to be sure I could face you again and tidy things up after everything between us."

Jessie was back to her usual self in an instant – the panda eyes not making the slightest bit of difference after everything they'd talked about. "Well I'm happy you took the time to see little old me… and I'll let you into a secret, precious."

The gap closed, Mike's heart kicking up in a storm as Jessie inched closer, her cheeks reddened, a smirk curving her lips upward. This one? It felt different, not the same deadly showing of desire before she tangled someone in her web. Teasing? Yes. Yet there was something alongside that, compassion, real if not slightly heated compassion.

"The girl that wins your heart is going to be the happiest girl in the world."

With a chuckle, Jessie struck, her fingertips softly caressing Mike's cheeks as her lips, soft and wonderful made a powerful, passionate connection with his. The feeling flooded his heart blazed flashed like a light through the darkness so powerful that there was little choice but to close his eyes, surrender to it, sink into the loving bond they held at this special moment.

Nothing registered but the overwhelming punch of her emotions, each and every one of them delivered so overwhelmingly in a single embrace. There Jessie held her green-eyed companion, their lips smacking softly against the clammy evening air. Nothing else mattered, the world entire empty of the entire world as Mike tasted nicotine against his lips, the organ in his chest only thumping harder and harder

Finally, Jessie parted, slowly easing back inch by inch, bringing the overpowered singer to open his eyes, blurry and hazy as if it was his first time seeing everything around him. He couldn't do much more than watch as Miss Maye stole away the string of saliva joining them for herself, giving one of her usual, far more tempting winks.

"Whatever it is you're looking for out there, Mike… go find it, grab it with both hands and don't let go. No regrets, you hear?"

With that said, the passionate cougar, back to normal and far from her earlier, more emotional self, blew a kiss before standing up, swooping in to steal one last kiss on the cheek after reaching for her carton of cigarettes dropping them in her purse and slinging the snake-skinned beauty over her shoulder.

"Well I better get going, sweetie. Think I'll head back to town and have a few drinks. It is the weekend after all. You take care… but before I go…"

Flashing a hot-blooded wink, Jessie released a deep, surprisingly passionate sigh.

"If you can't find what you're looking for… or you have a hard time working it out… Jessie's here for you baby… I certainly wouldn't mind spending more time with you, Mikey…. Safe journey home tonight… Call me anytime…."

An invitation, obviously. Jessie was more than happy to keep the door open. As strange as their relationship of sorts had been, it obviously meant a lot to her. Such kindness was enough to give Mike a warm, genuine smile, and before he realized it, he'd pulled the keys to the Kawasaki from his pocket.

Standing up, he looked off across the lot, toward the rough direction his bike.

"Let me take you, Jess. Least I can do after everything. Gives me an excuse to drive a little more tonight too. You cool riding a motorbike?"

Accepting the invite in a second flat, Jessie fell in step, the heels of her sandals clacking against the concrete as she went. "Mikey… I can ride _anything_ when I set my mind to it. Hmm… you never told me you drive before tonight."

"Long story. " Mike rolled his eyes at the memory. "I was gunning it down Turtle Bay Beach with my ex last year. She was drunk; hanging on cheering like an idiot… it was two in the morning. Had to ditch... save her from falling off the back... but my bike ended up in the ocean…. Was sat in a garage downtown for months. Only got it back the other day."

"You're a thrill seeker too?" Miss Maye teased. "I'm learning more about you every single day."

Returning to his parking space, Mike smiled happily at the sight of the main event, his gift from uncle for getting his licence after graduating. "Here she is. Hop on!"

"Ooooo!" Jessie marvelled, running her fingertips across the side of the vehicle as Mike kicked away the break and swung his leg over the side. "She's pretty… You named her?"

"Nope." Turning the keys in the ignition, the bike roared to life as Jessie climbed on the back, placing her arms around Mike's middle for support, her ample, barely concealed chest pressing against his back. "Had her almost three years and not a thing's come to mind yet. You mind a little music?"

"Music's fine with me, Mikey."

Nudging the CD into the player and briefly flicking through the songs, Mikey settled on a track before glancing over his shoulder. "Hold on tight, Jess. Where'd you want me to take you?"

"Anywhere near the Bar and Lounge would be great."

As the music kicked in, the signature Firefly, his band's cover of a tribute playing through the speaker, Jessie held on tighter, giving an excited, hot-blooded chuckle as they sped out of the parking space and made their way out of the lot, wind blowing as they hit the open road.

' _Yeah it took me all this time, just to realize. Now I won't stop until you're mine. You're my lady. You're my firefly! So take my hand and let's touch the sky!'_

Things had gone well tonight, no problems, no nasty surprises. Halfway down the highway back toward the centre of town, Jessie teasingly caressing his middle as she held on, Mike finally relaxed, accepting the hopeful feeling inside. It brought a smile to curve his lips. True, he didn't know for the life of him how to describe things between himself and the Elder Maye. Friends? A brief flame? A strange mother figure? No, for now, there was no sense thinking about. They'd talked things out and that was enough.

True, Mikey didn't quite know where to go from here, but he knew one thing at least.

"The next time I see Beli it'll feel like there's a cinder block lifted off my chest."

"Did you say something, handsome?" Jessie called out over the music and the whipping wind.

Private words for his ears alone. Mike simply shrugged it off. "Nope. Say, Jessie… Want me to go faster?"

"Of course…. I love feeling adrenaline _pumping inside me._ "

Not a word more need to be given. That was all the answer he needed. Sticking to the middle of the road, Mike revved harder, picking up the speed as together, the two blonde's zipped past the slower traffic, the lights of Glenberry's taller buildings quickly coming into sight.

Yep. Today had definitely been a success. No doubt about it.

 **To be continued….**

* * *

 **Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter through until the end. Did you enjoy it? Is there anything you'd like to see in future? You're more than welcome to leave some feedback if you like. A little tidbit for you too. I've been meaning to put the motorbike into the series since the days of Redhead. I just didn't get around to it until now.  
**

 **As always, keep on supporting Huniepop and Huniecam Studio. I'll see you in the next part. I hope all of the Jessie fans enjoyed her arrival in this story.**


End file.
